GHOST HUNT One-Shot Series
by RinAmane0913
Summary: A series of one shots based on the characters mentioned in my previous GH story, 'New Beginnings '. Prompts are very much welcome. Rating may differ due to prompts but for now T R&R
1. Eyes

**EYES**

 _ **A NARU × MAI FANFIC**_

* * *

MAI'S POV

 _' Why do I feel like I am being watched..'_ " ...ai, Mai, Mai!" "Huh?! Yeah, what were you saying Marie?" I look towards my colleague, mentor, role model and best friend. "Gosh! You are completely lost aren't you? We were talking about Maiko's birthday, and you just zoned out. " My blond friend said. Her hair was left out with her bangs pulled back, she was wearing a simple black pencil skirt and a creme coloured turtle neck top. She also wore a short goldish yellow jacket with simple pale white wedges. "Is there something bothering you? You can always tell me you know" her voice was tinged with worry as she kept a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah.. well sorta..you know maybe I'm just being self-concious.. yeah maybe.." _' I just don't know how she would react. I know that she is a great person to talk to but... and by the look she is giving me I can tell that she doesn't believe that..'_ Before Marie could say anything, my boss came and said, " Mai,Tea." _' Well, duh! What else would he ask for!'_

Lin-san came out of his office and looked around and called out to Marie, and for the first time without any honorofics.. though he immediately corrected himself. I could just see that light blush that covered Marie's face and chuckled, she turned to me and said, " We'll talk later." "Yup, you enjoy with your boyfriend. " 'and do whatever you two do in the soundproofed room..' Marie turned red and went in the room leaving a slightly confused Lin following her. And I got to work. 'I feel it again..being watched...'

* * *

Marie'sPOV

" Hey Lin, I really don't understand.. Mai seems so out of it.. like" a feel a small pat on my head. " I know that you are worried, but if she doesn't say anything than what can we do.." " Wait. We?" I asked quizzically, _' Lin wouldn't think of helping me out with this.. would he?'_ " Is it wrong of me to help you?" I shook my head and blushed, luckily my hair covered my face.

Later in the evening, I asked Mai about it. " Marie.. I feel like someone is watching me... during the cases, when I'm at office or close by.. at the beginning I thought it was just my being over concious but now with I am slightly scared..not scared- scared but curiosly-scared.. you know what I mean..." I nodded. One thing I was sure of was that whoever was watching Mai , is from among us.

After going back to my room I called Lin,

 **"** " Hey.. Lin?" "Yes, Marie?" _'His voice is so..no no Marie remember why you called him!'_ " Mai said that she feels that someone is watching her.. no not a stalker. It is someone amongst us..so do you think? " Lin didn't say anything for some time. "I have an idea of who it might be.. though I believe that we need to catch him in this act." His voice had a slight hint of mischief in it. I giggled, " Okay, but who do you think it is? " "Her Stupid Secret Admirer, of course. " Then I started laughing, _' Him! Of course Him. It had to be.. how stupid of me.'_ " Know what? You are the best!" I kissed the phone and whispered good night, he was quiet for some reason, and I shut the phone. **"**

I squeezed the pillow and said, " Tomorrow is gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

NOBODY'S POV

Marie came earlier than usual and went to the office, and saw that Lin and Naru were already there. She sneaked behind Lin and surprised him, "Hey!"

" So about what we spoke about last night.." " Yup, all preparations done." " Good. We don't want them to know.."

* * *

NARU'S POV

 _' When will Mai ever try to come early..'_ I heard the door open and took a peek to see if it was Mai but seems that Marie came early. She quickly went in and I guess must have surprised Lin.

After what seemed like hours, Mai came with her sister Maiko. Mai went to her desk while Maiko went to Gene's room. I went back to my seat, waiting for her to come.

*Time skip : evening*

 _' have observed her the whole time but she never takes so long to come out of Lin's office..'_ I am about to knock on Lin's door but Marie calls me, " Hey Naru! What are you doing? You have some work with Lin?" I shake my head. " I just wanted to know why Mai was taking so long to come out of his room. " " Huh? how do you know that she is taking longer time than usual..?" " If you are there than she comes out within five minutes, and when you are not there three..! I mean" " You mean you need to speak with Mai alone." I turned around and saw Lin smirkingat me while Mai was blushing. Marie whistled and took out a small black box which I recognisedas a recorder. She clicked a button and my conversation with her played. "You were watching m-me?" Mai stammered, blushing. Lin and Marie looked at each other. They took their coats and left the office, followed by my brother and Maiko.

" I'll explain."

* * *

 _ **Woah, who thoughtNaru could be such a stalker.**_

 _ **Well please review the story. I will be waiting for your prompts . None of the stories are related in any manner.**_

 _ **I am ready to make a one shot of any pair/character who have appeared in my previous story 'New Beginnings '. any type..and I am also including my OCs.**_

 _ **Bye**_


	2. Flowers

**FLOWERS**

 _ **A MASAKO × JOHN FANFIC**_

* * *

It was a quiet day at SPR. John was wondering what happened for them to be so quiet. His eyes hovered around his friends until they reached the medium who sat opposite to him. _'Today is a butterfly kimono.. It suits her.'_ Now such was life, listening to his colleagues continuous arguments, trying to make peace amongst them, exorcising spirits and taking small glances at his crush. He sighed, " What's wrong John?" Takigawa's voice cut him from his thoughts. "Nothing, Mate." He smiled. What he didn't notice was that a certain medium blushing under her kimono sleeves.

"We have a case." Naru's voice broke the silence which was starting to settle down. All of the members started to ask questions to him. Marie clapped her hands turning their attention to her. "Let him finish what he has to say.." Nodded to her Naru said, "This case is quite simple so I am not asking all of you to come. Marie, John and Masako along with Yasuhara will stay here. The rest will be coming with me on the case. And Mai, Tea. " Mai pouted and went to do her job.

* * *

Marie was the first one in the office. Lin had given her the keys and told her that he would tell her about whatever happens in the case. She sighed, _' It's going to be a boring day..'_ She got up to make some tea when she heard the door open, she looked out and saw that John and Masako had arrived. _' ..or maybe I can make it fun..'_ She thought to herself and giggled.

Masako went and sat on the sofa. _'He looks good in creme..'_ She blushed at her thought and noticed John looking at her, "Is there anything you need, John?" He just shook his head and smiled. _' Was he blushing? '_ Marie gave them some tea and went in her office.

There was an awkward silence amongst them. "So how's is your show going?" John asked finally breaking the ice. Masako seemed confused for a moment, " It's fine." Short and simple. Masako was clueless as to what she should ask him to continue their conversation. Noticing her confusion he asked, "Didn't you feel scared when you saw the spirits?" Masako shook her head, " In the beginning, yes. But I now know that they were humans before so, I am fine with it. " John sighed, _'that was insensitive of me..'_ Masako looked at him and whispered, " You look good in Creme.." John looked towards her, she was covering her mouth but he could see her blushing slightly. "Flowers." Masako looked at him, "Flowers suit you.." John was blushing but he didn't look away from her eyes. They both blushed.

"So.. do you want to go down to the cafe.. you know for some tea or something..?" John's voice was hesitant but he was still looking at her. Masako blushed but she didn't cover her face this time, "Yes." It was like a whisper, but it was good enough for them. John extended his hand, Masako took it and they went down the stairs leaving a small note for Marie, hand in hand.

Though they didn't know that a certain blond was recording their conversation, waiting to send it to Lin and Madoka. _' Now, that's great. It was about time..'_ Marie giggled as she sat on her computer and opened up a tab to report Lin about this **improvement** .

* * *

 _ **I think that this was my most fluffiest chapter ever. Please prompt!**_

 _ **I am waiting for your reviews... bye bye! !**_


	3. Pink

**PINK**

 _ **A Yasuhara×Madoka Fanfic**_

* * *

 **AN:- HI PEOPLE! I KNOW THAT A LOT OF YOU ARE LIN×MADOKA FANS , AND I AM REALLY SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU. PLEASE DON'T THROW STUFF ON ME!**

 **AS I TOLD PREVIOUSLY, I AM MAKING STORIES BASED ON PROMPTS AND SUGGESTIONS. THIS IS ONE OF MY FRIEND'S SUGGESTION (SHE DOESN'T HAVE A FANFICTION NET ACCOUNT ) AND SHE ALSO TOLD ME TO MAKE THE STORIES FOR MY MEANT TO BE PAIRS. I WILL START WORKING ON THEM .**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY PROMPTS OR SUGGESTIONS FOR ANY PAIR, THEN DO TELL ME.**

* * *

Pretty pink hair and a really bright personality.. (sigh) Yes , I Yasuhara Osamu have a crush on the only Ms. Madoka Mori. _'I can't help but wonder when I fell for her..'_ I love the way she smiles, i love her voice and I love how pretty she looks. _'Ah.. She caught me staring..'_ I quickly shifted my gaze on Bou-san, and winked at him; Oh , how I love teasing him! " Yasuhara - kun, come with me for a minute." Mori-san's voice called out to me, I knew I was caught.. I followed her, reluctantly.

" So.. What do you need Mori-san?" I asked her. "You didn't pay attention did you. Well, I need some help. And what better way to get back on Noll, with you- the resident prankster." She grinned, mischief was flickering in her eyes. I smirked, _'Boss-man will be so happy..'_ " Yup, I would love to teach Boss-man a bitter-sweet lesson.." we just smirked.

* * *

(Time skip - 2 days)

"Hey Yasu! What are you doing here so early? " Mai cheerfully asked. Before I could respond Madoka said, " I called him..And either way it is about time Noll would start irritating you. " she smiled and I couldn't help but chuckle. Mai's eyes widened as Boss called out,"Mai. Tea" She glared at Madoka amd went fuming.

I snickered, I was in Boss's office with some magazines he would never have thought of reading. I kept them in between his files and left - thankfully Madoka managed to keep Boss and the others distracted.

"Mai. Tea" Boss said and went to his office. After a few minutes, Mai went in with his tea. There was a bit of shuffling and squeling heard in his office earning some weird stares at the door. Madoka and I couldn't help but giggle when Mai stormed out of the room, blushing furiously, " Naru You Pervert!" Boss followed her with a shocked expression and glared at Madoka. I grabbed her hand and said, " We'll be back later! "

"Thanks for saving me from Noll , Yasu.." Madoka smiled at me. I could feel the blood rushing to my head. " Your Welcome, Mori-san." I replied. She shook her head disapprovingly, " Call me Madoka, and Yasu let's get together a bit more frequently..." I don't know what my expression was like bit seeing the slight blush on her cheeks, I of course said YES. _'Oh , I Love Pink._

* * *

 ** _Please R &R._**

 ** _BYE_**


	4. Mistake

**MISTAKE**

 _ **A LIN × MARIE FANFIC**_

* * *

 _ **HI everyone! So here's my favourite pair Lin and Marie! Though if you're not interested you can imagine the lady as who you want.**_

* * *

*Sigh* "What is it Marie? " Lin asked. "Well, I want to see what was the result of my hard work to get Naru and Mai together.. but.." Marie sighed again, playing with her hair. "But..?" Lin asked again. " I made a mistake. " Marie got up and went near Lin. " Lin, could you give me your laptop? " she asked. Lin protectively turned and said No. "Please." "No"

Marie couldn't see, but Lin was blushing. _' She is too close! I can smell her Rose perfume...Oh I wish..!'_ He turned around and said No. **Big Mistake**. Lin accidentally tripped Marie who fell on his lap.. In a rather compromising manner. Mai and Naru had entered the room in the same time.

"Oh. My. God." Mai couldn't find any other words. Naru too was surprised. He smirked, " I don't pay you two to make out in the office.." " We were doing nothing of that sort! " Marie blushed as she scrambled off Lin's lap. "Yeah.." said Naru, his smirk still there. He pulled Mai out of the room.

 **Now let's give a slight detailed explanation of what happened -**

 _Marie tripped and fell on Lin's lap in a rather suggestive position. Naru stormed in the room while both Lin and Marie were trying to figure out what happened and gather their bearings._

 **Now what Naru is going to do-**

 _He and Mai told everyone in the main room about what was happening in Lin's office, adding a bit of his own spices._

"Marie, I never thought of you to be so proactive in the office!" Ayako commented. Marie blushed and said, " For the last time, we weren't doing anything of that sort there!" And Marie stomped out of the office followed by a pretty angry Lin. Naru was smirking at his victory.

 _Naru had a short argument with Lin and of course, won it._

Marie and Lin met each other outside. "Hop in. " said Lin. Marie blushed and got in the car. They had a long conversation, and finally came to the topic at hand.

" So what did Naru say?"

" Said something... you wouldn't understand. "

Marie pouted. Lin laughed.

"Honestly, I actually didn't mind you sitting on me.. you are rather light."

" What?!"

"Next time, if you want to have my laptop, just sit on my lap."

Marie blushed. Lin chuckled, blushing as well.

"Fine. But make sure you lock the door."

Lin stopped the car.

"Wait.. Really? "

"Weren't you serious? "

Blushing she leaned forward.. His hand found its way around her waist and cheek.

"Koujo..mmh" "Maria..hm"

*panting* Blushing they go for another.

" Maria , tomorrow, I'll show you. "

"I know.."

* * *

 ** _So.. I think this had a lot of kisses. It was the most romantic one I wrote so far..^3^_**

 ** _Bye!_**


	5. Heights

**Heights**

 _ **A Maiko × Gene Fic**_

* * *

"So how did we end up like this again ? " Maiko asked Gene . He chuckled , " My brother's idea.." " Well, remind me to kill him." she growled.

The two of them were acting like a couple for their latest case. Presently , they were stuck in the elevator which was headed for the topmost floor. Though the SPR members were waiting for the two to reach the top.

Suddenly the lift stopped . Maiko flinched . " Woah" the lift doors opened on both sides. " We're so high..."Maiko shifted towards Gene. Gene looked at the girl in confusion . The elevator shook. Maiko, squeaked , and grabbed on to Gene. " Hey.. you okay? We won't fall , if that's what you're afraid of.." Gene said smiling. " ...heights.." Maiko mumbled. "What?" Gene asked, her grip on his hand getting tighter. "I am afraid of Heights!" Maiko said as the lift shook once more. Gene was shocked of her outburst, but slowly hugged the scared girl and sat down. " Don't worry , we will be fine." he whispered into her ears.

" Onee-chan , Gene?!" "Stop your make out session. I don't pay you for that." Mai and Naru said consecutively. Maiko didn't let go off Gene. He looked up at them and stared at Marie."Maiko, close your eyes and hold on to Gene." Marie instructed . Gene slowly lifted Maiko and got her out of the elevator.

" I didn't know that you are afraid of Heights ! " Yasu said , dramatically . Maiko ignored him and looked at Gene. She got up and whispered in his ear , " Thanks.."

The next day when Maiko went intothe base, only Gene was there. She blushed a little as she went towards him. Gene turned around on sensing her presence behind him. "Hey Maiko-!" A pair of soft lips covered his own as he sat dazed when the quick kiss ended. " That's as a Thanks.." she added blushing . Gene didn't know what came over him but he got up and pushed her on to the wall near the place where they were. Lips met lips. Slight tinge of passion mixed with gentleness and longing. They parted. " After this case, we need to talk, but after a date to the movies or anywhere you want to go. Okay ? " Gene asked as a blush tinged his face. " Mhmm.." Maiko nodded her face beet red.

* * *

 ** _Please review ! I am waiting for your prompts._**

 ** _Bye_**


	6. Chapter 6- Author's note

**Author's Note**

 _Please read carefully_

* * *

This is to inform you all that I will be changing my account in a short while. I will repost all the stories which I have posted till date and I hope that my dear viewers continue to read them and support me.

My new account will be **RinAmane0921**. I hope to have your constant support.

Thank you.

Regards,

RinAmane0913


End file.
